alone
by jade-blue
Summary: Zoro wants to come out of the closet, Sanji is tired of Zoro, Nami ruins it all without realising it. [yaoi: zoro x sanji]


**If yaoi isn't your cup of tea then turn back, this one isn't graphic but more like... um... I can't describe it so just read it. Hell, it's about time I wrote one of these.**

**I dedicate this fic to Nehszriah-chan because I think she will like it and Zenfry-kun because he will never read it...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of its characters... -cries- why don't they trust me?**

* * *

The Merry Go had been docked at a deserted island for the entire day as the rubber captain wished to explore. The day had gone and the night had come bringing with it a warm breeze that magnified the sweet tropical scent of the island. As the crew were fatigued from the day they had decided to remain docked for the night, no one was in the crows nest, and no one was on the deck, except for Zoro. 

The swordsman was sitting on the stairs facing the front of the ship. With his elbows on his knees and his hands holding his down turned face, he didn't appear pleased. It was then that the blonde chef came into the scene and looked down at his crewmate.

"Stupid marimo, quit you're moping."

Zoro didn't move in the slightest, "You can drop the act Sanji, everyone else is in bed."

Sanji looked around just to make sure there wasn't anyone beside himself and Zoro out on deck before sitting down beside the swordsman.

"What a day." Sanji attempted to break the silence but Zoro merely grunted in reply, "Alright, what's the matter?" Sanji turned to look at Zoro who was looking straight ahead.

Sanji took Zoro's hand and held it so their fingers interlaced. He loved the feel of Zoro's hands, they were rough and dry from working and always warm.

"How long can we keep this up?"

Sanji's curly eyebrows knotted. "Keep what up?"

"This charade, pretending to hate each other."

"I'm not sure" Sanji sighed, this wasn't the first time Zoro had asked him about this.

He rested his head on Zoro's shoulder.

"Do you think, maybe we could tell the crew?" Zoro asked.

Sanji didn't know what to say. Anything he could think of would end up in a fight.

Zoro picked up on this too, "Sanji, we need to talk."

That had to be Sanji's most hated line ever. "About what?" the chef asked.

"About our cover, if you don't want to tell the crew then could you lay off the insults a bit?"

Sanji felt relieved, "Is that all?"

"No, I want to tell the crew at least by the end of this week."

"What? No." Sanji said before he could stop himself.

"Why not?" Zoro finally turned to look at Sanji who didn't answer, "This is because of Nami isn't it?"

"It's not like that Zoro-chwan!" Sanji objected, "You know it's only a cover." His voice turned gentle and soft, "you know there is no other in my eyes."

Zoro stood up to leave, he had had enough of the stupid love-cook trying to get back in his good books.

"What's wrong now?" Sanji asked as he stood up.

"I heard you use that line on Nami today" he replied.

"I was thinking of you when I said it" Sanji lied.

To be gut wrenchingly honest, Sanji was tired of Zoro and wanted to move on. But he didn't know how to go about it because they saw each other everyday. Also, Sanji was starting to feel more openly attracted to Nami.

Zoro felt almost the same, he loved how Sanji was always a challenge and they could beat the crap out of each other and not hate each other at the end of it all. But Sanji was beginning grow tiring, he was never open about his thoughts so Zoro never had any idea what to do.

Now Zoro decided it was time to end it all because he just didn't think it was worth it. And he wasn't as stupid as Sanji suspected, he could see Sanji was actually beginning to like Nami.

"Sanji, we can't go on like this anymore. Sorry"

Sanji's jaw dropped, "Did you just break up with me?" Zoro didn't answer. "Stupid marimo."

"Stupid? I think breaking up with you was one of the smartest choices I've made."

"Bloody hell" Sanji shook his head then turned around to see Nami just come through the door. "Ah, my beautiful Nami-swan!" Sanji's eyes popped into love hearts "You shouldn't be up at this hour, come with me to the kitchen for a quick snack before you go back to bed."

"It's okay Sanji-kun" She pushed him back gently, "I just wanted to see what all the noise was about."

"Just moss-head being an ignoramus again."

"You weren't fighting again were you?" Nami asked.

There was a bit of silence before Zoro answered, "we were." He grinned.

Zoro turned to face Nami, and then he stepped in quickly and put his hand on the curve of her back, pulling her close. Before she could say anything, Nami received a deep kiss from the swordsman, at first she was in shock, then she realised just how great a kisser he was.

Zoro broke off the kiss and proceeded to the men's quarters, "Goodnight" he grinned smugly to himself because he knew he had succeeded in pissing off the blonde chef.

Nami wasn't sure what to do. Then she made a mental note to tell Zoro that this was going to increase his debt by 10 percent before she wandered off to bed.

But left alone out on the deck, was Sanji. With no clue what to say or do. He had lost any chance of being with Nami and Zoro was now entirely out of the question. He didn't want to go into the men's quarters, and for once he didn't feel like cooking. All alone on deck, he just stood there dumbfounded by what had just happened. His eye twitched.

* * *

**like it? hate it? don't give a rats arse about it? review no matter what. Express your opinion of my fic through review!**


End file.
